A Changelings Change
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: The story takes place ten years into the future. The Titans split up in the past leaving Beast Boy who now goes by Changeling to look after Jump City. An emergency signal brings them all back together along with a few friends. BB X Rae more explained in the first chapter. Enjoy!


**This story just came to me while I was sitting in school thinking about the marvelous shipping that is BB X Rae. It went so well in my mind that I had to try it and if you like the idea of it I will have to think of how to continue this but for now I will give you the basics.**

**Beast Boy aka Changeling's POV**

It's been ten years since the Titans had broken up. No, it wasn't because we were fighting or anything, it was more like we were going in separate directions in life. Robin and Starfire had become a couple and since Robin wanted to spread the Titans all across the world he left to begin starting Titan Towers in every city across the globe. Needless to say Starfire went with him and he they wouldn't be coming back. He left Cyborg in charge of Raven, and I in Jump City, but Cy had gotten a girl himself. Bumble Bee, from Titans East had took quite a liking in my best pal and he liked her in return. So when Bee asked Cy to move into Titans East for their relationship to grow. He was hesitant, but after I told him I was cool with him leaving to be with someone he loved he left to join her leaving Raven in charge and even built me my very own car to show how grateful he was for giving him this chance.

Then it was just me and Raven.

It stayed like that for a while. The crime rate had gone so low that we barley left the tower. Well I guess any criminal would be skeptical to go against a band of heroes that had literally stopped the apocalypse. It was a regular day, Raven was reading and I was playing solo on the Game Station, when a transmission from our old leader had come up. Raven had explained to Robin that Cyborg left to be with Bumble Bee, the Boy Wonder couldn't really complain since he had done something similar, but it made what he said next even harder. During their travels they had often gotten into fights to help civilians. As expected, they got hurt a lot and needed a healer to keep them going. That's where Raven came in, he had requested that she join them in there travel so that her healing abilities could help keep them moving. She was skeptical, but I insisted that she go since there was hardly any crime here and they could use the help. I could watch over the city and bust any two-bit criminal myself. She still wasn't sure, but after thinking through she had agreed although a little skeptically and had left immediately to the others aid. They weren't far, they hadn't made it out of America yet, in fact they were only a couple states away, so it didn't take her long to reach them.

Then, it was just me... alone

I hadn't really wanted any of them to leave especially Raven. She was special to me because well... I had fallen for her. It happened so slowly that I hadn't realized it until Robin and Starfire first left, when my mind just started to panic and imagine everyone else leaving me as well. When it got to Raven I just couldn't bare the thought. Then it finally did happen I just put on a smile and told her it was alright by me and ignored the soul stabbing pain of my heart being shattered. She had been the one to comfort me when I needed it most, like with Terra's betrayal or when I lost control of myself to that thing inside me. She showed me how much she really cared even if I bugged her. She was just... so... calming to be with. I've never felt the way I have when Raven shows me her compassionate side. It was a rare gift that deserved to be treasured. But fate was determined to make sure I ended up alone no matter who I put myself with. First I had lost my parents, then I had suffered the torments of my uncle until finding the DOOM Patrol, where I got my adoptive parents. Mentos hadn't been 100% thrilled of the idea and often scolded me on any mistake I made. Eventually I was kicked out of there as well and after a while I had met everybody here in Jump City... and now they were all leaving me... again.

It was way too quiet in the tower, but I was too busy to even notice. New criminals started popping up after Raven left, they probably noticed that everybody else had left since I was the only one around anymore. Each one was stronger than the last and I realized that I needed to get stronger as well if I was going to keep this city safe. I trained all day, barley relaxing, barley goofing off. I had a job to do and I was going to do it. I realized how Robin must have felt being the leader, being the one responsible for everything. I had gotten stronger, faster, more intelligent with every passing day. It turns out I was a fast learner just like my parents were. I had discovered things about my power to alternate my DNA that I never would have thought possible.

My new found abilities showed me that I could not only transform into any animal there was but also anyone. All I had to do was copy there genetic makeup and I would look exactly like anybody I chose... minus the green skin. I didn't really find it useful since my skin was a dead giveaway, the only thing I could think of on how to use this powers was to take the form of a criminal based on their DNA so that the Jump City police could get a dead on physic of anyone. That's not all, I also discovered that I was able to control the age of my body based on the length of my chromosomes. Longer chromosomes made me younger while shorter ones made me older, after much testing I found that since I had complete control over my age I was technically immortal. I would never die unless killed. I didn't see any harm in letting my body be a few years older than it was, so I decided to give myself the body of a 23 year old beast boy and kept it as my default form. If I lost concentration I would revert to my actual age but I had gotten so good at it that I often stayed in it even in my sleep.

Eventually, after naturally aging, I was no longer a boy so the name "Beast Boy" wouldn't do anymore. I had decided to change it to "Changeling" since "Beast Man" just sounded stupid to me now. I was doing well on my own after getting use to my new lifestyle. The messy, loud, hyperactive, green teen, was gone. Replaced by a level headed, quick thinking, crime fighting machine.

So when the time came, ten years after everyone had left, that every villain in Jump City had decided to pull a card from the old history book and attack all at once, I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle every crime. It would take to long for other Titans to show up so I had decided to take on the bigger threats, and leave the small ones to the police and U.S. military. It was an all out war, the city was evacuated as tanks and troops poured into the city to take on what the bad guys had cooked up. It wasn't enough and after being ganged up on by 5 of the newest, strongest villains that I had yet to learn of, I was defeated.

So here I was now, laying under a chunk of concrete that had fallen on me during my fight, blood pouring from my abdomen and pooling around me due to the iron rod that was impaling me, I'm too weak after the fight to shift forms anymore and I'm slowly loosing consciousness as my eyes blurred and my head throbbed. I reached into my pocket, where the one item I would ever need since becoming a lone Titan lied. My Titan communicator. It was old a dull but I would never replace it, it held too many memories. I was able to lift the object over my face and when I flipped it open, there was a picture of Raven and I smiling into the camera, It was one of the few times she smiled, after we had defeated her father and freed her of her emotional shackles.

I caused me to smile slightly, only to grimace at the sudden pain in my stomach reminding me of my situation. I pressed a button on the side and the camera sprung to life as it began to record my message.

"This is Changeling, aka Beast Boy, calling out to Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Raven." I began as a trickle of blood began to run down my mouth

"Jump City is in great danger, I am requesting that you gather as many Titans as you can to aid in it's defense." Why am I being so serious? This is probably the last they are going to see of me...

"Guys... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to keep Jump City safe. By the time you get here, I'll probably be long gone. I'm pinned under some rubble, and I'm bleeding out, I'm going to lose consciousness pretty soon." tears were beginning to roll down my face

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope I've made you all proud-" I was interrupted as I coughed up a glob of blood, out of my mouth covering my chin in blood.

"Please don't cry for me, you've all made my life so much better. Raven, there's something that I want you to have. Go into my old room at Titans Tower, under the bed there's a combination brief case. The combination is 7-9-9-0, my birthday... " he smiled at the camera, he had never told anyone when he was born, and never celebrated his birthday

"This is Changeling... over and out..." I shut the screen, ending the recording and sending it at the same time. His arm fell next to him as he waited for death to claim him, he shut his eyes and listened to the chaos, until he felt the ground shake and the sound of machinery as a metal claw latched onto the rubble atop of me. With a violent jerk it was sent flying away and the iron rod ribbed through my body causing the blood to flow faster and my face to go pale. Whoever these guys were obviously wanted me to suffer because they began talking to each other before sealing most of the wound. Enough so that the bleeding would continue ensuring that I bled out as slowly as possible. The last thing I saw and felt was ropes being tied around my limbs and town hall in ruins before I blacked out.

**The way I'm thinking is I either show what happens when the other Titans get Changeling's message or I skip to a different part what do you guys think?**


End file.
